Time
by The Most Glorious
Summary: AU set in 1950. Percy Wetmore meets a girl that is persistent not to give him what he wants, but as time develops and the war and their hearts grow stronger, will she break? And what will she make of life in the E Block?
1. Country needs you, too

( Green Mile Fanfic, I suppose it's AU because rather than being set in the 1930's, it's set in the 1950's for the pure fact that I have more books and know more of the 1950's. So yes, I know the dates are incorrect to the book and film and I do not mean to do them any injustice; this was just for fun, something for me to pass the time with. I hope you enjoy it, read and review! I do not own the book or film, I do not own Tom Hanks ): Or Doug Hutchison. Boo. - this isn't my best, I sadly have to say after re reading it, but it's needed, so... don't judge me on it ;3 - set between Britain and America. )

* * *

Time

1943

"_When you feel tired of your old clothes, remember that by making them do you are contributing some part of an aeroplane, gun or tank to the war effort." - Olivier Lyttelton, president of the Board of Trade._

* * *

The women paraded the street, holding placards and banners high, marching, determined, stiff lipped. 'You are wanted too! Your country needs you!' their voices carried to doorsteps, to women hanging out their washing. They came to watch, admired and joined in. In 1941 Britain had become the first nation in all of history to conscript women into the world of war. Nurses, Factory workers, parachute packers, munitions plant workers, switchboard operators and drivers of needy vehicles. Women weren't just to stay at home and care for kids, they were to give a hand in fighting for their country, for Britain.

In between the legs of these women ran a small, scarlet haired child, holding a placard high above her head, wobbling under the weight, following behind her mother and shouting random words such as 'war' and 'women'. The sky was a light blue, cloudless and friendly as it looked down on the small town, the sun an orange orb and yet there was a slight breeze in the air. The mothers and housewives slowly moved round a corner, their voices fading as strangers followed behind in interest.

The young girl had stopped, she'd got caught up in the legs and turned back on herself, leaving her stranded in an empty stretch of road. Across from her, by a large patch of grass, an apple tree and, right at the back, a stone wall, sat a boy on the curb, a stick in his hand, prodding something defenceless at his feet.

He had black hair, slicked back but some of it had come out of place and flopped over his dark eyes. As she got closer she scowled, stamping her feet on the ground as if that'd scare him away. 'That's not very nice.' she said matter-of-factly. The boy prodded the creature again, a snail, before looking up.

'So?' his voice rang with arrogance, strange for someone so young. He looked barely older than fourteen.

The girls eyebrows wrinkled and her bottom lip jutted out in annoyance. 'So, stop it.'

'Why should I?' he didn't blink all the while he stared at her, eyes fixated on her petite figure, his lips tightly together.

''Cos I says so!' the redhead told him sternly, arms crossed over her chest. She'd dismissed her placard in the centre of the road. A light breeze whipped around them and it caused her pink dress to float around her bare legs. The snail had hidden deep inside its shell and the boy briefly cast it a glance, poking its hard exterior and frowning as nothing happened.

'Yous a girl, I don't listen to girls.'

'I aint no girl!' she protested, taking a step closer to him, arms still tight around her chest, cobalt eyes narrowed. 'I'm eleven-'

'Well, I'm thirteen and I'm a man and men don't listen to _little _girls!' the creature had bravely extended an antennae which quickly withdrew as the stick came closer, preparing to blind and startle it.

Aggravated that she had been called little, the girls nose flared, preparing to charge at the boy and save the creature, when a voice rang behind her. It was shrill and piercing, causing the boy to look up in shock.

A woman was standing with a placard of her own, dressed in a beige spotted dress, hair in a tight bun. She had an unyielding look, with dark eyebrows and rouge lips. Her cheekbones were high and she didn't look very happy that she had had to abandon her protests to find her wandering child.

'Allie, come now! I've been looking everywhere for you - leave the boy alone.' hand outstretched, she waited for her daughter to take it. Allie looked apprehensive, she didn't want to go back with her Mother but then she'd rather go with her than stay with this boy. Sticking her tongue out at him, she turned on her heel and darted after her mother.

Watching their retreating backs, it took Percy a few moments to notice that the snail had started moving, leaving a sticky silver trail in its wake. Standing, he stepped onto the road and followed slowly after it, still watching the girl from the corner of his eye. _Crunch. _He looked down at the remains of the snail, wiping his foot on the tarmac surface. Who was she to tell him what to do? He was Percy Wetmore, he didn't listen to no girls. He did what he liked. With a nod of reassurance to himself, he twisted around on the spot and marched in the opposite direction.

( I know it's short, but I just wanted a small bit of back information to how the two met. Now, each chapter shall take part in a different year or month, so the lengths will vary depending on the activities. )


	2. You 'orrible little men

Time

1950

"_They were torn from home, stripped of their civilian clothes, most of their hair and all of their privacy and flung together regardless of background." - Extract, Road to Recovery._

* * *

Jimmy Wilson was a strong looking man, muscular with sandy blonde hair and the same cobalt eyes as his sister. A green canvas bag slung over his shoulder he pushed open the door to a little sweetshop, hidden on a corner, small and cosy. The bell dinged to warn the keeper they were entering and Allie bounded to the counter with a handful of coupons.

Her hair was lighter now, the colour of acorns, and curled at the ends. Her skin was pale and her lips a bright rouge.

An elderly woman greeted them, mid fifties, hair greying and fluffy. Smiling at Allie, she accepted one of the coupons, the girl at her heels like an obedient Labrador watching the woman as she took a jar off the shelf, scooped out a mound of fruit gums, placed them into a paper bag and weighed them. Sweets had been rationed far too long in Allie's mind, she could eat them all day, if only she were allowed. Before the war had started they were a luxury, eaten once a week on Fridays when Jimmy bought them home after work, but now their Mother was persistent to make the coupons last and so they only got them on special occasions. And today was just that.

'You be careful out there, lad.' the woman called to Jimmy as the siblings left the small shop, he waved a hand to show he had heard her before entering the street. A truck waited across the road for him, three men sitting on the back.

'Can I have one now?' Allie chimed, looking greedily at the bag which Jimmy had snatched before her.

Her brother smirked down at her, opening the bag he revealed a black fruit gum but just as she reached out to take it from him, he ate it. Allie shoved him hard in the chest and with a laugh he handed over the bag.

'Don't eat 'em all at once.' striding across the sunlit road, he swung his bag into the truck and jumped in next to his friends, shaking his head to see them tormenting a stranger. One of the boys, a fair haired boy, had grabbed onto the strangers braces and was stopping him from being able to run.

'-Get off - I'm warning you - Get your hands off of me!-'

'Or what you gonna do?' the blonde looked up as Jimmy placed a hand on his shoulder, quickly he let go of the braces and the boy fell onto the floor, face hitting the tarmac.

'Just a bit o' fun, Jim.' he shrugged, leaning over the side of the truck to look at Allie who had joined them. She had the brown paper bag before her, offering it to them and all four, including Jimmy, took one with a nod of thanks.

'We have to get going.' one of the others said, this man Allie didn't know. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked nervous, like he was going to be committing a great feat sometime soon, and that he was. They were heading for Korea. Jimmy nodded and lent over the side of the truck, stretching his arms out to pick up his sister, her feet left the floor and she squealed with shock, hitting him to put her back down.

'You write to me!' she ordered, her brother nodded running his finger through his hair as the engine started to rumble beneath him. 'And you be good - and come back to us! And don't forget me! And-' the truck was now trundling down the road, Jimmy moving so he could get a better view of his sister, but before he could get out a word, the truck had gone and any of her attempts to run after the vehicle had vanished. She stood in the middle of the road, stock still, for a few moments, staring down at the floor. The man that had been pushed over was kneeling on the floor, a hand pressed to his lip which seemed to be cut. At a closer look he seemed to have just started his twenties. His hair was jet black, sleeked back with brillcream, and his braces that had been used against him were hanging down his sides, shirt un tucked. Slowly, Allie made her way towards him, the bag of sweets held tightly in her hand, eyes on his back.

'What you say to those boys?' she offered a hand but Percy didn't accept it, he was staring down at her shoes.

'Those K Shoes?' he asked, following up to her legs and to her face which was smiling.

'They is.' she said proudly, waving her blue heels happily. 'Momma got 'em as a present for me, to make up for Jimmy going war. But nothing would make up for that, not less by some miracle o' Jesus he comes home before he gets hurt.' her blue eyes flickered down to Percy's own shoes and she nodded. 'They is nice, too.'

'Yes, they are.' standing somewhat stiffly, he set to tucking in his white shirt before he pulled his braces back onto his shoulders.

'So what you say?' she pressed on. 'It couldn't a been very nice - 'cos they good boys.'

'Nothing you gotta worry about, it aint your business.' he was now determinedly not looking at her, embarrassed that a girl should see him injured. Allie, however, laughed with a nod.

'Suit yourself,' she took a sweet from the packet and munched on it as she turned. 'Have a nice day.' moving off of the road, the redhead stepped onto the pavement, one foot before the other she neatly walked along the curb like a string of tightrope. It took a few seconds before Percy followed after her, picking up his pace because she had travelled quite far.

'I seen you before,' he told her, now walking besides her. 'I don't forget a face.'

Allie didn't say anything, Percy's jaw tightened. 'Your Momma was one of those people, thinks women should go off and help the war. We don't need women, they cook, men fight.'

'You're not fighting - I thought you was a _man_?' her lip pulled into a smirk, his blue eyes watching her mouth with interest. She still wasn't looking at him.

'I Work at the Post Office.' he said conceitedly, and for the first time she had seen him he smiled.

'My Mother wanted women to help in the war 'cos that's worthwhile-'

Percy looked as though he'd just been punched in the face. 'My job is worthwhile! How you think letters go and get places?'

'But letters don't save lives, do they?'

'I go and do more than you!' he retorted angrily, surprised when she suddenly came to a stop and stared at him. He stood a few inches higher than her and so she stood onto the pavement, levelling the height a little more.

'Yes.' she said frankly. 'But you're older than me. When I'm your age I'll have a good job, and then you'll see.' she paused for a moment, continuing to stare at him and he at her; he looked slightly worried to what her next actions would be. 'And anyways, you go and do the opposite.'

'Huh?' Percy frowned. 'I do the opposite of what?'

'You kill things.' she shrugged shortly, as though it were obvious.

'I do not. I aint gone and killed nothing.' his mouth was slightly open, staring at the girl in confusion.

'You killed that snail.' Allie recalled smartly, Percy closed his mouth.

'That weren't human, though.'

'But it were living. It breathed.'

'I was a kid.' he protested, watching as she took another sweet from her bag and ate it before him, thinking over what he was saying.

'You aint changed.'

'And how do you know?' he demanded. 'You only gone and seen me twice-'

'You were mean to those boys just like you were that snail.'

'I weren't mean to no boys, I was just telling the truth.' Percy told everyone the truth, what he thought of them and what they could go and do. This time was no exception, in Percy Wetmore's mind he hadn't done anything wrong. 'They idiots, fighting for those foreign people.'

'My brothers going to fight for them.' Allie said, slightly affronted.

'Your brothers an idiot.' Percy moved back as Allie took a step closer to him, getting close to his face.

She waited a moment, staring at him, scaring him, before speaking. 'Shut up.'

With that, she stepped back onto the curb and started to walk down the street at a slightly slower pace, as though contemplating that Percy's words could be true. But no, Jimmy wasn't an idiot, she was proud of him, and so was Momma.

'Go to dinner with me!' he called after her, licking his lip and unhappily tasting blood. She didn't stop. He waited.

'No.' Allie muttered bluntly, stood still now at the corner of the crossroads which led to the church, a block of houses and a country lane.

Percy's mouth dropped open again, stunned. 'No?' his voice was oddly quiet, he swallowed. People didn't say no to Percy. Ever. 'What d'ya mean, _no_?'

Turning a fraction, Allie looked at him, eyes hard, angry. 'Are you stupid-'

'But why not?' he insisted, taking a step closer towards her although the distance was too great for him to fill it so easily. Allie shrugged, red hair rippling on her shoulders as she set to walking again, disappearing around the corner.

'You can't walk away!' Percy yelled, taking a second step, a third closer.

'Yes, I can.'


	3. Coupons and queues

Time

September 1950

"_Almost at once, affluence came hurrying on the heels of penury. Suddenly shops were piled high with all sorts of goods. Boom was in the air." - Harry Hopkins, social Historian. _

* * *

The shop window was piled high with an assortment of food items; margarine, eggs, apples and tinned beans. A couple of women were stood crowded around the window, gazing at all the things and then down at their rationing coupons which didn't allow them to get as much as they'd like. A women dressed in a white apron could be seen through the window inside, she was finishing stacking packs of margarine before she looked up at the wall clock and moved to unlock the front door. The women outside instantly flocked in. They finally had a _Sainsbury's._ Pulling up outside the shop, also, was Allie. Swinging her leg over her bike she stepped onto the path and into the shop after straightening out her dress. Aisles and aisles of food greeted her, all neatly stacked, vast colours of tins, shiny apples. Washing powder and tinned fish sat here and there while people manoeuvred around with baskets, helping themselves to different things. Just as she was moving over to inspect an overly shined apple, Allie felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see brown haired woman looking down at her.

'Allie Wilson?' she asked, Allie nodded, quickly escorted into a backroom where her own set of work clothes were pushed at her, the same as the woman was wearing. She pressed a hat onto Allie's red hair and went to grab a case of beans from the shelf in the store cupboard they were in while Allie got changed.

'Your Mother says you like hard work?'

Allie looked up from buttoning up the apron. 'I-yes?' she frowned, the case shoved at her before she could get another word out.

'Good, I don't like slackers here.' ushering Allie back into the store, she straightened her hat and placed her before the aisle which was half stacked with the rest of the beans. 'Well, I presume you know what to do, smart young girl.' she nodded to herself and moved off towards the counter where a man was waiting to pay already. 'Percy - neatly, boy, neat. People won't buy things if they aren't presented correctly.'

Turning her head as she started to stack the beans in _neat_ order, Allie could hear the faint mumbling of a male voice. '…_"stack them neatly, Percy, neatly!" _I'll give her neat…-'

'You lied to me.'

Percy almost dropped the box of margarine that was in his arms, Allie smirked and grabbed the end of it to steady him but he shook her off. Her smirk quickly vanished as she saw that his left eye was a nasty purple colour, puffy and sore looking. Before she could even ask about it, a woman tugged on her arm, speaking in a hoarse, shaky voice as to where the bread was kept. Percy and Allie didn't speak again during the whole morning, they were kept busy stacking and carrying items, and it seemed Percy was determined not to le him clash with her although his eyes kept wandering towards her when he thought she wasn't looking.

It was now dinner time and Allie was contently sitting on an upturned crate, drinking a glass of orange juice as she watched the store still living through the open doorway. An apple rolled into the cupboard and she looked down at it, eyebrows screwed together as her eyes followed its trail, around the box and under one of the shelves. Shifting, she stood to get it and turned, when she felt someone put their hands over her eyes, strong masculine hands. For a moment she was even going to suggest it was Percy.

'Guess who?'

'David?' turning around, she looked towards a twenty-year-old with muddy brown hair and dull brown eyes. He was dressed in a smart shirt and trousers, a bunch of yellow and pink flowers in his hands which he prompted Allie to accept. 'W-What are you doing here?' she frowned, accepting the flowers but quickly placing them down on the crate as though afraid someone would see.

Looking around one of the aisles, Percy could see straight into the cupboard and his eyes narrowed to see David handing her flowers.

'I don't get off work yet-' ignoring her words, he lent down and went to kiss her. Outside, Percy dropped a pack of margarine, earning him a dirty look form a passing customer. 'David, not at work, I-' David tried again, hands moving to her waist, but in an instant Percy was up and weaving between them to stop the two touching. David bumped into one of the overflowing shelves and Allie fell against the door, although she looked pleased that someone had intervened. 'I'll meet you after work, okay?' she tried. David nodded, took a glance at Percy and shouldered his way out, looking thoroughly annoyed.

Neither of the two spoke for a while, Allie looking uncomfortable and Percy about as angry as David had been.

'Personal affairs during work time?' he asked, trying to keep the bitter edge from his voice. He took a glass and filled it up, the tap choking and groaning as he forced it to gush more water faster.

'He just brought me flowers.' Allie said, suddenly defensive. What was it to him if she had friends to see her on her break?

Percy gave a derisive laugh. 'Be grateful I don't report you.'

Was he threatening her? 'Do it.' she shrugged, tone sour. 'Report me then. I don't care.'

'You won't have a job.' back to her, he frowned. She was supposed to care. If she didn't, then being cruel had no point. She didn't say anything. 'You tell him he's not to come again-'

'How'd you get that black eye?' she interrupted, eyes blazing and he swivelled around to look at her. Her jaw was taut and once again his eyes fell to her lips, perfect, tightly closed.

Absentmindedly he rubbed his eye, it was still tender and he couldn't hide his wince. 'None of your business.' he muttered, disgruntled to the change of subject.

'Then the same goes to you. My business is mine.' and for the third time since he had met her, she left him, standing stock still like an idiot.

'Butter won't stack itself, Percy!'

Although she had nothing to weigh the day against, Allie would have said that today was the worst. Now she knew why people who worked were always so angry and grouchy when they arrived home. She wouldn't have minded if Percy hadn't been there, she'd put up with David's wandering hands and lips for a while now, they became nothing, but it was the fact that Percy had been there, he had seen, they had spoken and he had been as arrogant as the day she first met him as children. She knew David was waiting for her, too, outside the shop. At the moment he was chatting to some young females, all laughing and looking giddy as he waved his hands around to explain something. It was finally the end of the day and she was free to go home, but she had one last obstacle, and that was David Casey.

Shouldering past a few late night shoppers, Percy finally broke into the bleary street, the sky orange, turning deepest azure. He had just gotten past Allie's parked bike when something latched onto his arm, non to lightly and pulled him back. He looked up into the agitated face of David.

'Where's Allie?' he demanded, Percy blinked a couple of times, trying to wrench his arm back. Bodily strength had never been his forte. 'I asked you a question, boy-'

'I don't know no Allie.' Percy replied sharply, getting his arm back and straightening his jacket before starting down the path to home. So she was late to visiting her _boyfriend_, why should he care? He wasn't even lying, he _didn't _know Allie, he just worked with her. Two blonde girls walking down the street with linked arms, bowed their heads and pointed to his black eye as they past, turning their heads to look at his back when he picked up his pace. What the hell were they staring at?-

From the corner of his eye he could see a redheaded female walking down the street, failing to pull on her coat in her haste. No, it couldn't be. Percy didn't turn.

'Percy - wait!' Allie panted, picking up into a run and shifting behind a bin to disguise herself when David turned. Percy continued to walk and she laughed at him, now only steps behind. 'Isn't this ironic?' she asked, covering the steps quickly and keeping in time with him as they turned a corner. 'A few months back, you were the one chasing after me-'

'And you didn't stop.' Percy recalled, still not anywhere near to slowing.

'But, I did!' Allie protested, failing to keep up with his suddenly increased speed.

'And you wouldn't go on a date with me.' he stiffened, she frowned at him.

There was a slight pause as she repeatedly opened her mouth and closed it, trying to choose the right words. 'I couldn't.' seeing as he didn't stop, she did. 'I wanna be friends, Percy.' after a few seconds he finally paused under a street lamp. 'It's going to rain.' she told him, looking at the sky when he didn't say anything.

'Go on a date with me.'

Rolling her eyes, Allie tilted her head as he turned to look at her. 'I can't!' she threw her hands in the air to stress her point. Percy narrowed his eyes.

'Why?' small drops of rain started to fall on the both of the them. This time Allie stayed quiet. 'I got an umbrella.' Percy waited, mouth slightly parted as he watched her weigh the situation. 'You're gonna get wet.' he pressed, she shrugged.

'You wanna come a party with me on Saturday?' she asked, glancing down the road where she could just see David disappearing, having abandoned the idea of waiting if it was going to rain.

Percy closed his mouth. 'What?'

'At the village hall, seven o'clock. You be there.'

'Where you going?' he took a step towards her as she turned in the other direction.

'I gotta get my bike - go! It's going to rain!' she grinned, then set off into a jog.


	4. Rock n' Roll

**( EDITED at the end. I've decided to get back into this; my writing style hasn't been adored by myself so hopefully in the upcoming chapters you'll all see some changes. Thanks to Claire, my constant reviewer :) )**

Time

September 1950

"_I can't see it [rock and roll] ever becoming a real craze." Ted Heath, bandleader._

* * *

'I don't think it's fair.' Allie informed her mother, taking a large bite from her ruby red apple. 'We shouldn't go parties when Jimmy aint here.'

Jane didn't turn away from the bowl of potatoes she was peeling, but her shoulders slumped. She had had this conversation before. 'If you didn't want to go,' she started with as breathless sigh. 'Why did you make me buy that dress?' at her mother's words, Allie looked down at her knees, hands fiddling with the hem of her baby blue dress. 'You knew Jim was going war, and you knew there was a party-'

'I was just saying,' Allie cut across, frowning. It _wasn't_ right, what did they have to celebrate about? Taking a last bite from the apple, she aimed it at the bin where it landed neatly. Jane went rigid, turning her head a fraction to gaze at the fruit.

'_Rationing_.' she breathed under her breath. Reaching out, taking the apple, turning the tap on, Jane washed it and took five hungry bites out of it before tossing it back where she'd found it. 'Rationing, Alexandra.' emphasis on her daughters full name. Turning her head back to the cream bowl, she picked up a potato and hacked at it, peel littering the worktop.

Allie shrugged her shoulders, hands falling away from the hem of the dress and instead now smoothing out the nipped in waist. 'I'll get some more from work,' This was the wrong thing to say. Again, Jane rounded on her daughter, almond eyes wide.

'Steal?' a disbelieving hiss. Allie didn't know who looked more shocked; she or her mother. 'I won't have any children of mine steal!'

'I have money, Momma! I could buy them!' she retorted angrily. When her mother didn't reply, she went on. 'I don't always gets what I want, but I'd never steal to get it. How you can goes and think that of me-'

'You inconsiderate little girl.' Jane snapped, dropping the potato peeler and leaning against the worktop, knuckles white. 'Your brother would never say any such thing.'

She wondered when _he_ was going to come up. 'And he might never be able to, either!' Allie was now standing, hands curled into fists at her sides. Waiting for the spat that was sure to happen between them. Her mother had been rigid for a few moments, but when she finally moved to face her daughter, her jaw was hard.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she asked, no _demanded_.

Allie shrugged again, a bitter laugh escaping. 'You made him go to war!' she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. 'He didn't wanna go, he was going to run off with Jenny-Anne and get married. But you couldn't have that, you made him go, you made him go to show off to the other ladies down this street, because their sons had gone too. You did it because you felt ashamed that your son, my brother, didn't want to go fight. And you wanna know why, Momma?' she drew breath, only quickly so her mother couldn't intervene. 'Jenny's gone and got pregnant, and he's the daddy, and he loves her!' Jane's face contorted with confusion, then fury, then disbelief. 'If he goes and dies, Jenny'll have to raise the baby alone, and her shame will be your fault. And Jimmy's death will be your fault too!'

Jane rose a hand and struck out hard, the sound reverberating around the walls as her hand connected with her daughters face. She drew in heavy breaths instantly feeling guilty but damned if she'd show it. Her daughters face was now streaked red and luminous against her already pale skin, her blue eyes watering and a sob catching in her throat. Not hesitating, Allie turned, grabbed her cardigan off the back of the chair and swept from the kitchen, leaving her mother, mouth agape, staring at the floor.

* * *

Percy looked at himself in the dirty mirror, a hand running over his slick, black hair, flattening down any odd bits. His knee was jiggling about as he tapped his right foot nervously, the other hand dropping down to adjust his white shirt. _If_ he went, she might make a fool of him, and Percy wouldn't like that. _If_ he went, Percy might have to watch Allie dance with David. If he went, Percy might not be able to find Allie and feel like an idiot. _If_ he went… hadn't he wanted a date? He had gotten a date, right? Straightening his shoulders, sucking in his chest and shaking his arms, he gave himself a reassuring nod, pulled up his braces, turned and left for the party. Percy Wetmore didn't get nervous, not now, not ever.

* * *

'Let's find a seat.' Dave announced, taking Allie's hand and leading her over towards a row of padded, wooden chairs. He had cornered her while she'd parked her bike around the back of the hall. If she thought about it, she was sure he had been waiting, lurking… He was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a brown jacket, his brown hair flopping lazily over his left eye. The hall was packed with women in an array of bright dresses and hair pulled up high. The men in fancy suits, some blue, brown, black, one even pink. Balloons were pinned to the ceiling and confetti danced around peoples feet.

Allie didn't want to sit down, she wanted to find Percy and dance with him, like she had said she would. But David had already seated himself and brought Allie down towards him. She easily shifted, sliding onto the next seat, but like she'd sat on hot coals, she rose, having sat on his hand, and was forced down onto David's knee.

'I want to sit down,' she frowned, wriggling off of him and back onto her own chair. He only gave a grin and tugged her back over.

'It's okay - I want you to sit on my knee,' he urged her, ignoring her wriggling.

'No-'

'Allie.' David complained, finally sitting her down, hands clamping onto her thigh's. 'It's alright.'

They sat like that for a few minutes, the chairs around them filling up, while early couples took to swaying around to the music. And she didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but something was sliding up the front of Allie's leg, warm but rough. If she ignored it, it would go away. But it didn't and it climbed higher and higher, until-

'I need to go to the - David - I.. David, I need the - I - Let go!' jumping up, Allie gave a squeal as David's hand went too far. He looked rather calm about the situation, grinning at her as she tried to yank her arm back, his fingers around her wrist.

'If you're up, let's dance.' he decided, ignoring her words of complaint. She shook her head, hair falling into her eyes from its bun.

'I need the bathroom.' she repeated firmly.

'After a dance-'

'I'm going to the bathroom, David.' an impatient bite to her voice, Allie didn't fail to notice the couple besides them looking. David released her and she quickly left.

The bathroom was small, cramped with two cubicles and an aged mirror before a sink. Lifting a hand, Allie pulled at a strand of her hair that had fallen down and with an exasperated sigh she took her hair down and let it roll over her shoulders. Red hair falling like waves of fire. The right side of her lip lifted into a smile but dropped again, the cubicle behind her giving a bang as a woman left it, adjusting her dress around the bottom.

'Hello, Mrs Francis.' Allie called, craning her neck to watch the woman go after washing her hands. She couldn't hide in here all day, although why not, she wasn't sure. If she just went into one of the cubicles, put her feet up, took her shoes off and waited, it'd be over before she knew it. A calming breath and a few agitated sighs later, Allie left the toilets and came back out into the crowd of people. The song had changed, more jazzy, energetic. Dresses flew around as women danced and black shoes gleamed from every corner.

Then she saw _him._

Percy was lent against the wall, hands behind his back, dark eyes scanning the room like a hungry animal. He hadn't seen her yet, but he was looking for her. Opening her mouth, preparing to say her greetings, Allie gave a little gasp as her hand was snagged and David pulled her into him, again.

'Dance.' he told her, spinning her around, leading her to the centre of the dance floor.

It was supposed to be one dance, one _small_ dance, but three later, after an attempted, and failed, lift, Allie was wobbling away from David, feeling rather light headed. Fresh air, she needed fresh air. Changing her course, she dodged a rather energetic couple and trotted down the steps of the village hall. Percy was on the bottom step and she was on the middle. She stopped, waited for him to reach the pavement and then spoke.

'Wanna dance?' she called.

She _was_ here. Percy froze, stiffened for a moment and spun around to look at her. He didn't smile, but she did enough for the both of them, one of her hands outstretched towards him. 'Come on. It's cold.' her lips tugged into a smirk, and soon they were both on the dance floor. Allie's hands went to his neck, without thinking. Percy just stood, unsure what to do. 'Waist.' she told him, looking into his eyes briefly, and then away. His eye wasn't black anymore, but around the edges it looked red and she bet it still hurt. Who had done that to him?

His hands slid to her waist, Allie could feel her heart in her throat, threatening to explode if anything more happened. Why didn't she get like this with David? This was a pity date for Percy, because he was so persistent. That was all it was, right? He was the rude mannered boy that she worked with, that got into fights and that she didn't like. And she was a young, sensible girl. 'My Momma slapped me.' it had slipped out before she could help herself. They started to move, feet in time. Percy turned her, mouth slightly open.

'Did you deserve it?' he asked, spinning her because that was what everyone else was doing. Percy wasn't a dancer.

'Does anyone deserve to be hit?' she spun again, three times, four. This was how it was to feel alive. Suddenly she had a sense of falling. Percy dipped her backwards, hands keeping a firm grip on her, their bodies lent close together. Inches separated them, mere inches. But it was all over when a voice broke through them, _her_ voice.

'What are you doing?' Jane demanded, snagging her daughters arm and pulling her away from Percy. His eyes searched her for some recognition, but he had never met her. 'Go with David.' she demanded, trying to tug her daughter through the crowd. Percy felt himself glaring. So she was here with _him._

'I wanna dance with Percy!' Allie snatched her hand back before her mother could even blink. There was a slight pause, enough space for a heartbeat, before Jane reached out again, trying to claim her daughter. She didn't know why she did it, why she was afraid, but Allie flinched, stumbling back. She didn't want her to touch her again. She didn't want to be hit.

'Allie-' Jane started, watching her daughters retreating back. She couldn't have her daughter hate her, she'd have no one.

Allie didn't know where she was going, but she knew the village hall well enough to find a safe room. At the back of the hall, she pushed her way through a wooden door that led up to some stairs, above that a room that was held for conferences.

Percy followed after her, not thinking, just walking, elbowing people out of the way, pushing David over into a crowd of women. For some reason, some _strange_ reason, he wanted to make sure Allie was okay. She was sitting at the top of the stairs, knees knocked together, head bowed, heels off and by her side. He took two steps at a time before arriving at her side, shifting uneasily. He wasn't good at this. What this was, he didn't know, but it felt hard. Felt awkward. Percy Wetmore didn't console or care, not for anyone but himself.

'Nice dress.' he managed after a while. And Allie lifted her head, a few tears dotting her cheeks, pushed her hair back and lent forwards, pressing a sweet kiss to Percy's lips. He was stunned, purely stunned, and that still showed when she pulled away, licking her lips nervously.

Percy didn't hesitate then, he filled the gap between them, lifted a hand, cupped her cheek and kissed her back twice as hard, knocking Allie onto her back. A squeal of surprise escaped her lips and then a giggle as their lips met, heatedly, angrily, forcefully. It felt different to when David kissed her, it felt rebellious, it felt… _good._

* * *

'Percy, I'm a virgin.' Allie whispered, looking up at the man before her, dark eyes roaming over her body hungrily. They were laying on the sofa in the conference room, cushions scattering the floor along with items of clothing, shoes, underwear. She was supposed to have saved _it _for marriage. If she ever got married. She hadn't wanted David to have _it_, though, had said no, told him to wait. But with Percy…

He kissed her again, the corner of her lip, dangerously slow. Waiting, she didn't say anything else, and as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, shifted beneath him and took a slow breath, he kissed her, two times, three times, four, and thrust deep inside her. The power he enforced through her small body was tremendous, an involuntary gasp escaping her parting lips, thighs instantly tightening around his body as the pain quickly ebbed into nothingness. Downstairs, Jane continued to hunt around for her daughter, unaware that upstairs, behind a door with a chair trapped under the handle, under the body of Percy Wetmore, lay her innocent daughter. Gasping heavily, kissing any part of Percy's body she could reach, crying out, enjoying it.


	5. Do me the honour?

**AN: **We'll be getting to E Block soon, so don't worry!

Time

October 1950

_"The wrong war, at the wrong place, at the wrong time, and with the wrong enemy." - Omar Bradley._

* * *

It didn't hurt the first time, not like everyone had said it would. Her Mother had said she'd go to hell if it didn't hurt; sex before marriage was wrong, a sin, something to be damned by. It shouldn't have been enjoyable. Maybe the amount of adrenaline that had pumped through her body, through _their_ bodies, had made it so much more easier, exciting and pleasurable. It didn't hurt the time after, either, any of the times after. They'd even done it once, fucked real hard when Percy's Mother was in the next room. They'd stifled their moans behind soft hands, quivering, hungry lips. He didn't speak during the sex though, Percy, instead silently biting at her neck, collar bone, grabbing her breasts between his hands and thrusting deeper inside her until both shook with an enthusiastic orgasm. And no one knew. No one saw the two adolescences running around - Allie giggling madly, Percy just trying to find somewhere to quickly satisfy his needs. Because he'd never had someone like Allie, as good as her, that had stuck with him for this long. Two months. Normally they left after the second time, turning against his sadistic qualities and want for constant sex and lack of conversation. Sometimes he muttered dirty words against her skin, maybe on purpose or just the heat of the moment, Allie didn't question it.

'Dun't tell anyone.' he had growled the last time, a week ago, nipping the bare skin of Allie's shoulder as she sat on the edge of the bed, enveloped in a blanket, hair tousled, smelling of him.

Who would she have told? Jimmy wasn't here and her Mother only gave her fleeting glances, both women only sitting together other than dinner when the post came. Jimmy hadn't wrote them yet, but they weren't worried. They just wanted some news, something to break the silence and awkwardness that they had become so accustomed too.

And Percy still wouldn't tell her where that black eye had come from. Maybe he had been stupid enough to fall over, maybe it was his father. All Allie knew was there were many things with Percy Wetmore that were better not to be questioned.

Standing in the kitchen, looking down at her mother who was at the table preparing dinner, Allie tilted her head to the side, partly in another reality, a dream world of previous times with Percy. A smile had just pulled at her lips when something rattled the door and fell onto the patched hallway carpet. Both looked at one another. The waiting and longing the had built up over the past weeks had now sunk into a stupor of uncertain anxiety to what the letter could say. _That_ letter, because there was no other option to what had just fallen through their letterbox. It was from Jimmy.

Dropping the potato into the cooking pot, Jane glanced at her daughter, half rose from her seat, half wanting to sit back down. They were secretly wondering who was going to get it, neither of them moving, only hesitating. They didn't want bad news. No one wanted bad news.

'Mam?'

'I'll get it-'

'No. I will.' voice firm, Allie slowly padded down the hallway which seemed to stretch a mile. It was only a small envelope, thin looking like a slice of wafer. But it held so much possible threat, for the words 'death' could be written ever so short and briefly. Though it had been little over five months, and three of those has been in training, there was still chance for loss. Jenny, a girl a few years junior to Allie had lost her brother the previous week and it had set everyone on nerve. But he had been sent into the thick of it, deep into the action and disaster. No one knew where Jimmy was. You could end up anywhere, - Alex York down the road had been sent to Catterick Garrison.

Picking the envelope up with a normal, calm composure, Allie let the paper settle in her small hands before turning back to the kitchen, her Mother now standing in the doorway, face set for the worst. 'Don't look like that, Ma'. He'll be alright.' He _had_ to be alright, he was her older brother, she still needed him to protect her from the world, to talk to when she needed help. And she needed help now.

Together, Mother and daughter moved into the lounge, sitting side by side on the dull brown sofa with the letter on the table before them. It was a short letter, they found when they had finally opened it, just dated, signed and foretold that he'd be coming home soon, he was 'sure of it'. Allie wasn't, and nor was Jane, but neither of them said anything. You needed to be optimistic in times of war.

Rereading the small, square bit of paper over again, Allie looked up as her Mother moved into the kitchen, back to her old self and pulling on an apron. 'Ma, where you going?'

'Dinner won't make itself - you read what he wrote, Jim's going to be fine. We still need to eat.'

Watching Jane leave, Allie shook her head, delicate fingers scrunching up the edges of the letter. He wasn't alright, how could she not see that? _'I'm doing fine. The training is hard but it is worth it. I am glad you made me see sense, Ma, this is where I'm supposed to be.' _Sense? Jimmy hadn't wanted to go, had said so from the start, but Jane had guilt tripped him into doing it. It was only because everyone else was going. They couldn't be the only family down the lane that didn't have a son, brother, husband, at war. What would people think of them then! Allie scoffed, standing and discarding the letter as rubbish. They weren't Jimmy's words, not really. It was like a letter from a stranger.

Stopping in the kitchen doorway, arms folded over her chest, Allie thought of Jenny-Anne; had Jimmy written to her? She was six months pregnant now and people had started talking. War wasn't a good time to get pregnant. You then became a disgrace, an outcast; but it was also something of an acceptance for you had the excuse of husbands, fathers being killed in the war. Excuse? - truth.

'Why you making so much?' Five bowls sat on the worktop, along with a sack of potatoes, a handful of carrots and a portion of meat wrapped in paper. 'Who's coming over-?'

'We got something else to celebrate tonight, darling. Just go get dressed, something fancy, and I'll call you when dinners ready.' looking over her shoulder, Jane gave her daughter a genuine smile, glad to have something to busy herself with. Glad to have good news from her son. Everything was going to be alright; tonight was going to run smoothly and Jimmy would be home in time to marry Jenny-Anne.

* * *

Sitting down on her bed, staring at the dress in dislike, Allie tucked her legs beneath herself and stared at a ticket stub she'd kept from a date with Percy. It had been fun, for the most part. They'd gone to watch the movie, sat down in the dark of the back row as the projector played over them. But then Percy had got bored and moved around a lot, got in the way of peoples sight, started a fight. It was covered in polka dots, the dress, with a pretty white run of material around the square neckline, a small belt around the middle to pull it in. It was ever so pretty. She just didn't want to wear it. The talking downstairs had gone on for half an hour now; David Casey. What was he doing here? She couldn't escape from him anymore, always forcing himself against her, asking her if she was coming out, buying her things she didn't want but any other girl would gladly accept without a word. Allie wasn't like every other girl, at least she didn't think so. She liked Percy Wetmore, though she sometimes wondered if he truly liked her. He wasn't as affectionate as David, as clingy and tight, though he was sometimes distance, only not during the sex. The sex was great.

'Alison, you get yourself down here right now! Keeping your guests waiting!'

Sighing at the name and standing, nose flaring, Allie moved to the dresser table, sitting on the small stool to examine herself in the mirror. It had pictures around it; some were of her and Jimmy when they were little, one was of her father, - though they didn't talk of him - a few were family shots, where they were forced together in ugly suits and dresses, and the last one was of Percy. She'd taken it when he wasn't looking; he'd got mad for that, but she'd still taken the photo with her. Pulling auburn hair back with a clip tucking it behind her ear and from her face, Allie slowly retired to getting dressed.

Downstairs, the table was smartly laid out. David sat at one end, his brown hair slicked back in a way that only suited Percy, in Allie's opinion, and his mother and father sat opposite one another, leaving Jane and her daughter at the other end. When she'd entered the kitchen, Allie had stopped and attempted to retreat, pretending she had forgotten something because she knew what was coming next.

'You don't need nothing more, sit down.'

'Yeah, Al; you look amazing alright.' David added, smiling clumsily, while Allie just nodded towards him, hiding her face with her hand.

The parents spoke for most of the dinner, talking about things that didn't interest the two children, though David had to nod in a few places and laugh when his father did. A big guffaw that irked Allie badly. Sipping her drink without a word, she moved the food around the plate constantly, until the conversation arrived at her. Her mother had been watching Allie expectantly, waiting for a reply to a question she hadn't heard. Staring, nonplussed, she waited for it to be repeated again. Though it was then that she saw him; David, got down onto his knees beside her, with a small box in his hand.

'David, what d'ya think ya' doing?' she breathed, staring in horror at the white box he was surely about to open. Reaching out a hand, Allie clamped it shut, almost trapping his fingers.

Not offended by what she had just done, David reached out to take her hand, smiling lopsidedly as his parents on looked, almost in tears.

'Allie Wilson: will you marry-'

'No.' standing so fast she almost knocked him over, Allie grabbed the edges of her dress and moved around him, shaking her head until she was in the kitchen doorway. Jane had rose from her chair, attempting to calm her daughter. What would the Casey's think? Surely Allie was joking.

David looked to his parents for console, to ask what to do next but they just continued to stare, shocked. 'Of course you're surprised, Allie, marriage is a big commitment, but don't answer right away-' Jane soothed, reaching for her daughters hand.

Shaking her head repeatedly again, Allie then turned away, grabbed her cardigan and left. 'I can't.'

Leaving the Casey's and her mother in a state of utter bewilderment, Allie got onto her bike and rode the ten minutes to Percy's house. It was big, grand looking; better than her own, anyway. He had to be in, this time he had to. Forget the past few weeks where he'd ignored her, not been there to see her, support her. This day was important, she needed him more than ever, to tell her that saying no hadn't been stupid. To tell her she had done the right thing by leaving David because Percy loved her, too. Because she loved Percy Wetmore. All through the time with him, that was all she could think. Though he was stubborn and sometimes cantankerous, he still made her laugh, or sigh with pleasure as he ran his hands over her smooth alabaster skin. She liked it when he cupped her face, forced her to kiss him, rather than David who now continuously asked and took away the surprise. With Percy she took risks. With David she committed to a life of discontent.

Jumping off the bike and leaving it on the drive, Allie tried to straighten her dress best she could as she lifted a shaky hand and knocked on the door. Her heart had never beat so fast; it was in her chest, her ears, a weird feeling against her forehead, between her eyes. Cheeks reddening, she tried to fan herself, still banging with the other hand. Where was he? Why wasn't anybody answering-

'Percy-'

The door had just opened, but her heart stopped. It was his mother. She watched Allie with a great uncertainty, as if questioning what she was doing on her doorstep. Waiting for a moment, she took in the young girls nervous exterior.

'Where's Percy?' Allie asked, all hope clinging onto the words 'upstairs' or 'in the garden' but the reply that came wasn't that had been expected.

'Didn't he tell you; he's gone to American. My sister got him a job down at E Block-' the rest of her words didn't matter. Mrs Wetmore could have said anything and Allie wouldn't have known it. He'd gone to America? When? Why hadn't he told her? Sinking down onto the Wetmore's front doorstep, Allie placed her head in her hands, though not fast enough for the tears had already fallen. As Percy's Mother glanced around nervously and tried to scoop the girl up, Allie simply continued to cry, grabbing her hair with tight fists, shaking her head in confusion. Why had Percy Wetmore left her without a goodbye? What was she to do now?


	6. Crowning Glory

Time

( Short update, just to get things moving. E Block, next stop. )  
June 3rd, 1953.

_"The coronation was a renewal of the country's pride and stability."_

* * *

The day of the coronation was wet and dismal, the polar opposite to the country's thoughts, proved by the fixed smiles on everyone's faces. Those that didn't have televisions stood out and watched it in the pouring rain, nonchalant to their damp feet, dresses and caps. A little bit of wet never hurt anybody and this wasn't something you wanted to miss. David grabbed hold of Allie's hand, dragging her through the thick throng of people, yelling over the cheering, words she didn't care about.

So she had married him - not because she wanted him, but because he gave her something else to think about other than Percy. How could the bastard just up and leave her like that? Even if David was dull, sexually poor and tame, he loved her. And she _liked_ him back. They'd cemented their relationship by trying for a child, but Allie had fallen to a miscarriage and ever since given up hope. Sometimes, when David was asleep, hands around her, attached like a minx coat, she'd think about the baby. Would it have been a boy or a girl - would it have looked like her or him. Have his eyes, her eyes - his personality. She'd wanted a girl, a beautiful little girl with red curls and a toothy smile, someone to dress-make with when she was older, someone she could care for and love. A boy would just be trouble, it'd be hard and if she spent too much time with him, he'd end up queer like the kid up the road. Not that there was anything wrong with that, mind you.

David's grip was slipping and she found herself faltering behind, getting moved around the crowd like a dead fish. Splashing in puddles had dirtied her nylons - bloody weather, bloody coronation, bloody Percy Wetmore the no good bastard. Letting fully go of her husband, Allie stood still in the crowd, stiff, knocking back anyone that threatened to charge her out of the way. Through the mingled bodies she could see some kids sitting on the pavement, a girl and a boy - the boy older - and they were arguing. _'Well, I'm thirteen and I'm a man and men don't listen to little girls!' _his voice echoed around in her head, and it was only when the kids got up and ran off together, little chubby fingers entwined, that she realised the crowd around her had disappeared and they were now a good few feet away. That was it.

'Allie- Allie, you're going to miss it. Why did you let go of my hand- Al-?' running back through the crowd, David came to a halt, glancing around nervously. He hadn't felt her let go, but he'd come straight back for her when he'd realise. 'Allie?' anxiously he spun on the spot, hoping to see her at the back of the crowd, but nothing. She was gone.


End file.
